


Just Wanted a Cup of Coffee

by ihavenolifeleft



Series: Rammstein Teacher AU [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolifeleft/pseuds/ihavenolifeleft
Summary: “Alex just dropped the biggest bomb on me and I just needed to check if it were true.” Paul said as he leaned over towards Schneider's ear. “Do you have a crush on Riedel?” He asked very quietly. Schneider leaned away from Paul with a scrunched up face. “No!” He protested and took his cup of coffee. Paul made a sound that resembled somewhat protest of his own as he took a mug from the shelf. “Are you sure? Cause I’ve seen you glance towards him a few times.” Paul said as he poured in the last of the coffee into the mug-Teacher AU. More info in the notes.
Relationships: Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Male Character(s), Paul Landers & Christoph Schneider
Series: Rammstein Teacher AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740832
Kudos: 7





	Just Wanted a Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a tendency to make up stories and do like a moodboard/aesthetic board for them and I had this idea about Rammstein as teachers. Till as a art/poetry teacher, Flake as a german teacher, Ollie as a history teacher, Schneider as a english teacher and sign language (idk I just wanted to spice it up a little), Richard as a drama/theatre teacher, Paul as a music teacher. Kinda made Paul a music teacher and Richard a drama teacher so they could team up and do a musical. But I can’t make a story for shit so here are a few snippets of story I can come up with. Feel free to take this idea and make a full length story. Also link to my aesthetic board in the end.

Schneider was walking down the empty hallway with his notebook under his arm. He had about 25 minutes before the next class so he thought he could sneak a coffee in between the classes and get into the teacher’s lounge. Oh and he would probably need his laptop too but coffee is more important. As he made the last turn in the hallway towards the lounge he heard a certain loud and familiar laugh. And out came a teacher from the classroom right in front of Schneider. 

“Oh Hallo!” The smiling music teacher greeted him as he closed the door. Schneider looked concerned at his colleague and then back towards the now closed door, students could be heard laughing. “Hi, how’s your class going?” Schneider asked with tiny smile on his lips. Paul looked back at the door and pointed at it.“Oh this is not my class it’s my LGBTQ group for this semester.” Paul said with a big proud smile. Schneider’s smile grew a bit at the sight of the proud teacher. “It’s the first meeting today and I’m done with my part so I’ll just let them get to know each other a bit.” The music teacher continued. Schneider nodded as he started to walk again. Paul joined him. 

“So where are you going, Schnei?” He asked in a sing song voice. “I am going to drink some coffee, Paulchen.” The English teacher sang back. Paul laughed at that as they reached the door that belonged to the lounge. Schneider took his notebook from under his arm and opened the door. The pair went in and no one was inside, weird, Till and Flake were usually in here around this time. Schneider went over towards his desk and dropped down his notebook. He walked over to the kitchen area and to his luck there was coffee in it and still hot, so Till or Flake probably was here moments ago. Paul had walked over to his desk and leaned against it to look at the other teacher as he made his coffee. But didn’t stay very long as he felt he needed to tell the English teacher something that a student in his group had said about Schneider. He walked over to stand beside Schneider and tried to be as casual as he could. 

“Alex just dropped the biggest bomb on me and I just needed to check if it were true.” Paul said as he leaned over towards Schneider's ear. “Do you have a crush on Riedel?” He asked very quietly. Schneider leaned away from Paul with a scrunched up face. “No!” He protested and took his cup of coffee. Paul made a sound that resembled somewhat protest of his own as he took a mug from the shelf. “Are you sure? Cause I’ve seen you glance towards him a few times.” Paul said as he poured in the last of the coffee into the mug

“I do not have a crush on him.” The English teacher said with a gruff and walked towards the round table that was in the middle of the lounge. “I barely know him and I’m straight.” He continued as he brought his coffee mug to his mouth and with his other hand dragged a chair out for him to sit. Paul walked over to the fridge and opened it to look for the milk. “Oh yeah, sure.” He said with the most sarcasm he could. The English teacher looked at him with a death glare but Paul had his back towards him. “What about that substitute that was here a few years ago? You totally had something going on with him!” Paul said as he walked away from the fridge with the milk carton in his hand. “What was his name again? Dan?” The Music teacher continued as he poured the milk into his mug. Schneider looked down at his mug and traced his finger on brim of it. 

“Dennis.” He answered back with a low voice. “Dennis!” Paul said as he turned around with his mug in his left hand and snapped his fingers with the right. “Com’on. I’m just messing with you. If you say you’re straight, you’re straight. I won’t judge.” He added with a smile on his face as he pulled out a chair to sit in opposite the English teacher. “Wait, shouldn't you say it the other way around.” Schneider said with confused look on his face. 

“Oh I totally should but I’ll make an exception for my lovely friend.” Paul said and brought his hand towards Schneider's face to pinch his check. Schneider leaned away from his pinching hand. “Stop.” He grumbled. Paul dropped his hand and laughed softly. Schneider looked at his mug. “What if…” He began in a whisper. Paul dropped the smile and looked at Schneider with a serious face. “W-what if something did happened with me and Dennis.” He continued still looking at his mug. Paul tried to read Schneider’s face but couldn't really tell what was going on in his head. 

“Well did something happen?” Paul asked with a soft tone as if he was talking to a scared child. Schneider’s hand traveled to table cloth to nervously pick on it. “M-maybe.” He stuttered back and looked up at Paul as he bit his lower lip nervously. The English teacher coughed and looked back down at his mug. “I honestly don’t know if I’m straight. I haven't really been in love since I was 15.” Schneider continued as he lifted up his mug. Paul looked a little taken back and opened his mouth but stopped. Schneider looked up towards the quiet man with a concerned look. For it was quite unusual to find the other teacher quiet. Paul looked at him up and down. “Weren't you in a relationship a year ago?” Paul asked and brought his mug to his face. “Yeah…” Schneider answered awkwardly. The Music teacher looked shocked. “Wait hold up.” Paul said as he put down his coffee mug on the table. “We need to rewind here. First tell me about Dan.” Paul said as he put his elbow on the table and leaned his head in his hand. “Dennis.” Schneider corrected. 

“We got close and he asked me out for a drink and I thought it was just a friend thing so I said yes. That’s all.” Schneider said and looked away from the other teacher towards the window but glanced back at him for a few seconds and then back to the windows. “Sounded like it was more to the story.” Paul said with a tiny mischievous smile. Schneider sighed. 

“We got pretty drunk and he tried to kiss me.” He continued the story still looking at the windows. “Aaaaannd?” Paul tried to squeeze out more of the story cause he knew there was more. “I-I kissed back and one thing led to another.” Schneider stutter out and looked at Paul with big eyes. “It felt good and now I’m scared I am gay or Bi or whatever.” He rushed out as he looked over at the clock on the wall behind Paul. 

“Oh well would you look at that! I have a class in a few minutes.” He said as he stood up and walked over to his desk, he fumbled his things together. Paul stood up and walked over to the fumbling English teacher. Right as Schneider turned back around Paul caught him in a hug. Schneider didn't know what to do as he couldn't hug back due to the fact he was holding his laptop and papers. “You know you can come to my group as well, Right?” Paul asked as he pulled away. “It’s for the kids not the confused middle aged teacher.” Schneider said with a laugh. Paul smiled. “You can sit in the background, you don’t have to share.” He giggled as he walk over to his own desk that was opposite Schneider’s. Jesus, Schneider just wanted a cup of coffee and it escalated into a deep talk.

“I actually need to go to a class but maybe. I’ll maybe go. Sometime.” Schneider said and then walked out of the louge. Paul looked at the door as it closed and let his eyes wander to the round table. He noticed the coffee mugs and walked back to the table. Paul picked up his mug and took a sip. Kinda still warm. Good enough for him. A knock interrupted the silence and the door opened slowly, Paul didn’t turn around as he knew it was probably a student who just looked for a teacher and it was probably not him as his students knew he was almost never here in the lounge. A blue haired boys head peaks in. 

“Professor Landers?” A young voice asked and Paul turned around in a quick motion. “Hey Finn!” He greeted the young man. “Looking for someone?” Paul added with a happy face. Finn walked into the teacher lounge and a girl also came in behind him. “I was looked for you actually. This is Lea, she’s gonna start here next semester and she is interested in the music class and the after school group you host.” Finn explained and Paul’s smile grew. “Ah! Yes! We have an amazing music studio and a lovely scene we use a lot actually!” He excitedly said as he walked towards the door. “Come I’ll show it to you.” He continued as he walked out into the halway.

**Author's Note:**

> Aesthetic board:  
> https://www.pinterest.se/ihavenolifeleft/rammstein-teacher-au/


End file.
